Tak Terlupakan
by yuino narin
Summary: Taira tersenyum menatap sebuah foto yang dipegangnya. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan perasaan itu.Berharap bisa bertemu denganya walau hanya di dalam mimpi. Hembusan angin yang lembut bagaikan jawaban aku akan datang bagi Taira. Hari itu merupakan hari yang tak terlupakan bagi dia dan Taira.


Tak Terlupakan

Tangisan itu terdengar semakin nyata. Malam semakin gulita diselimuti

dingin. Terdengar suara membisiki telinga Taira, " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

Taira membalikkan badannya. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dengan seketika tangisannya terhenti, melihat anak itu bagaikan melihat seorang pangeran.

"Hei ! Aku tanya sedang apa kau di sini ? Kau tidak dengar ya,"ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Aeh…itu…shi…itu temanku…shi temanku yang…,"ucap Taira.

"Hah !? Kamu itu bodoh ya,"ucap anak itu.

"Apa ! Bodoh,"ucap Taira kesal.

Dengan cepat Taira menonjok anak laki-laki tadi. Anak itu pun dengan cepat berdiri dan membalikkan badan sembari berkata,"Ya,ya. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu,"lalu pergi.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian itu…kan ?"ucap Nishi.

Itu merupakan saat Taira dan Nishi bertemu pertama kalinya. Mereka berdua yang tadinya tidak akrab sama sekali seiring berjalannya waktu kondisi itu pun berubah. Taira sangat terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau Nishi masih ingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya kondisi tidak menyenangkan namun banyak kejadian yang belaku sehingga meereka berdua menjadi akrab.

"Aku benar-benar minta maafkarena telah mengganggu kehidupanmu yang damai itu. Dan… terima kasih atas segalanya,"ucap Nishi pergi sembari tersenyum.

Rangkaian bunga tersusun rapi disetiap sudut rumah. Banyak tamu yang datang, dominannya memakai baju serba putih. Setelah acara selesai, rumah sunyi bagaikan tak berpenghuni. Disudut kamar, di rumah itu Taira duduk sembari menatap keluar jendela. Sama seperti para tamu yang datang, Taira pun memakai baju serba putih.

"Dasar… bodoh…,"gumam Taira sembari menunduk.

Dipeluknya erat sebuah bingkai foto. Melihatnya, ia pun tersenyum. Perasaan senang bila ia melihat foto tersebut.

Taira berjalan keliling kota. Angin bertiup bunga sakura pun berguguran. Ini adalah musim semi di kota Tokyo. Memikirkan hal itu dan melihat bunga sakura berguguran, Taira menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak bisa untuk menahannya lagi. Teringat olehnya kejadian waktu itu.

"Tunggu ! Dariman kau dapatkan benda ini ?"tanya Nishi.

"Jangan sentuh itu ! Ini pemberian ayahku yang sangat berharga,"ucap Taira.

Nishi adalah seorang pengawal yang sedang mencari putri tunggal seorang bangsawan. Ia dituhaskan untuk membawa pulang dan menjaganya dikarenakan orang tuanya baru saja meninggal dunia. Keluarga tersebut mencari ahli warisnya yang hilang dibawa lari sang pengasuh. Namun, setelah bertemu Taira, Nishi tidak membawanya pulang melainkan hanya menjaganya. Kabar mengenai telah ditemukannya Taira menyebar luas dengan cepat. Sehingga para penculik maupun pembunuh bayaran mengincar Taira. Nishi mengetahui hal tersebut membawa Taira ke tempat yang jauh untuk melindunginya dari penculikan dan pembunuhan. Suatu hari di musim semi,

"Taira, kau tunggu disini ya."

"Eunn…,"ucap Taira mengangguk.

Tak lama beberapa orang asing mendekati dan menculik Taira. Seorang lagi meletakkan memo di atas kursi berdirinya Taira tadi. Saat Nishi kembal,hadiah yang tadinya ingin diberikan kepada Taira jatuh ke tanah. Ia terkejutdi sana tidak ada Taira melainkan hanya selembar memo.

Secepat mungkin Nishi pergi ke tempat yang tertera di memo tadi. Nishi tidak menyangka bahwa orang-orang yang mengincar Taira sampai mengejar mereka sampai sejauh ini. Di dalam batinnya Nishi menyesal, kenapa dulu ia tidak membawa Taira pulang bukan hanya menjaganya. Hanya satu cara untuk menebusnya yaitu dengan merebut Taira dalam keadaan hidup walaupun nyawanya harus pergi.

Di tengah-tengah perkelahian, Taira dapat melepaskan diri dari sekapan para peculik. Nishi menyuruhnya pergi dari tempat itu dengan segera. Namun,ketika Taira mencoba melarikan diri salah satu diantara mereka mengejarnya sembari membawa sebilah pisau. Sang penculik menusukkan pisaunya kearah Taira dan… cairan merah pekat membanjiri lantai. Diikuti dengan sebuah teriakan,

"…Nishi !"

Nishi berhasil menghalang sang penculik. Dan di saat yang sama ia juga menusukkan isau kearah penculik. Tak lama Nishi meninggal dunia sembari mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Taira menitikkan air mata.

Di tepi jendela yang setengah terbuka, angina menerbangkan tirainya. Suasana sunyi dan tenang. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah foto di sudut jendela. Yang merupakan foto Taira dengan Nishi yang sedang tertawa di bawah pohon bunga sakura.

Berharap bisa bertemu dengannya sekali walau hanya di dalam sebuah mimpi. Harapanku, Taira. Taira menuliskan harapannya di selembar kertas. Setiap hari, bunga segar terletak manis di atas sebuah tanah bernisan. Selalu ad senyuman, candaan, dan ucapan terima kasih. Esok adalah musim panas, khusus hari ni ia berias cantik sekali.

Serangkaian bunga sakura diletakkannya di atas sebuah tanah bernisan itu.

"Hari ini kalau tidak sibuk datang ya. Pesta menyambut musim semi dan berakhirnya musim panas pasti menyenangkan. Kutunggu…,"ucap Taira.

Semilir angina menyapanya dengan lembut. Bagaikan jawaban aku akan datang untuk Taira. Sembari tersenyum Taira meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kembang api,kembang api. Kembang api utuk perayaan ."

"Mama, aku mau itu…,"ucap anak kecil.

"Iya, iya sayang."

"Yuki,kau akhirnya datang,"ucap gadis remaja.

"Wah ! Kau cantik sekali."

"…Ramai ya. Lebih ramaidari athun kemarin,"ucap Taira.

"Belum bisa dibilang ramai kalu tak ada diriku."

"… Kau akhirnya datang,"ucap Taira terkejut.

"Jangan sedih ya. Untuk hari ini, ayo bersenang-senang sepuasnya,"ucap Nishi.

"Eunn…."

"Apa kau mau es krim ?"

"… Tidak, aku mau itu saja."

"Baiklah, akan aku belikan."

"Aku ikut ya."

Nishi dan Taira menikmati perayaan tersebut denfan gembira. Berbagai hal dilakukan. Sampai ikut kontes pakain wanita yang diperagakan oleh pria. Di taman,

"Taira jika sudah pukul delapan malam nanti. Tutuplah matamu dan hitung sampai seratus. Jangan buka matamu bagaimana pun keadaannya,"ucap Nishi.

"Kenapa ?"

"Sekarang kita masih punya tiga jam tersisa, ayo kita lanjutkan perayaannya."

" Permisi apa kalian mau foto kenang-kenangan untuk disimpan ?"ucap photographer.

Nishi pun berbisik kepada photographer tersebut. Tak lama ia pun pergi.

"Apa yang kau bisikan padanya ?"

"Rahasia."

Di saat Nishi dan Taira sedang bercanda tawa di bawah pohon bunga sakura, sang photographer kembali lagi dan memotret mereka.

"Suasana yang pas,"ucap photographer mengulangi ucapan Nishi ketika berbisik.

Kini pukul tujuh lebih lima puluh lima menit,

"Fotonya sudah jadi. Simpan ini baik-baik ya."

"Kau menipuku ,"ucap Taira tersenyum.

"Karena itulah hal terbahagia dalam hidupku. Senyumlah selama hatimu tersenyum ya."

"Pasti,"ucap Taira sembari melihat jam.

"Tutuplah matamu dan hitung dalam hati ya."

"… Baiklah."

Di saat Taira menutup kedua matanya, Nishi memegang pipi Taira.

"Senyumanmu dalah kekuatanku. Berjanjilah utuk terus tersenyum jika tidak ada aku. Maaf jika aku meninggalkanmu lagi. Maaf …,"ucap Nishi dengan lembut.

Dihitungan keseratus Nishi berkata ,"Inilah saatku pergi…" Taira membuka mata, sekarang sudah pagi dan ia berada di kamarnya. Ditangannya tergenggam foto saat perayaan bertuliskan tanggal 31 Maret 2009 dengan judul 'Tak Terlupakan'.

Sesampainya di rumah, masih terpampang rangkaian bunga ucapan turut berduka cita. Taira sangat menyukai rangkaian dengan ucapan : Tak Terlupakan oleh Kawan-kawanmu, Michiru Nishikiori meninggal dunia satutahun yang lalu tepatnya 14 Februari 2009. Peringatan kematiannya.

** T**


End file.
